The Funniest Wedding
by Perdita8888
Summary: She was getting married to Alphonse Elric,her life-long love. Her friends just got to get her prepared A fluff i wrote for my friend,contains fluff,a minor language.,slight drinking and multiple anime crossovers. It isnt entered as a crossover,because the other characters are simply mentioned.
1. Wake up

The wedding

Chp1

"Wake up up." Aj said, nudging her friend.

"Five more minutes." Juanita grumbled into her pillow.

"Not five more minues, get up now, it's your wedding day." Aj said, poking and prodding her friend. It was Juanita's wedding day for sure. She was going to marry her life-long love, Alphonse Elric that day. If only she would get out of bed.

Thirty minutes later, Aj had finally gotten Juanita out of her bed. She yanked her down to the kitchen and passed her off to her cousin, Tori, also called Nii-san.

"I don't want to Nii-san; I'm nervous, and hungry." Juanita declared out loud.

"You're going through with this, if it's the last thing you do. Now eat your muffin." She set a double chocolate chip, chocolate muffin in front of her cousin, knowing her cousin couldn't argue with the lure of food. Juanita tore into the cupcake voraciously, savoring its sweetness. The instant she was finished with the muffin, Tori,AJ, and Sammy, another friend, whisked Juanita off to Sammy's house to get her ready for her big day.


	2. Preperation

Chp 2

"No. No make-up." Juanita declared, shoving Sammy's hand away

." But don't you want to look pretty for Alphonse-sama." Sammy said, her hand still hovering near Juanita's face

" Yes, but…AH! Fine, apply the make-up." Juanita grumbled. This wedding deal was quite annoying. Sammy applied the make-up to her face, and AJ and Tori gabbed on the whole time. Aj and Sammy were her bridesmaids, Tori was leading her down the aisle. She loved them,but they tended to annoy her.

" Now time to do your hair." Tori declared

" But Nii-san.." Juanita whined

" No buts, you need to have your hair done for Alphonse-sama." Tori said,silencing Juanita

" Alright." Juanita grumbled. To cheer her up, AJ and Sammy gave her Hershey's kisses. She didn't complain after that

" And here's your dress!" AJ declared, brandishing a long garment bag.

" Ah crap, I hoped you guys would lose it." Juanita mumbled. The girls pulled it out of the bag, reveling in its beauty. It was floor length, with a long train on it. It had little beaded flowers around the top. Just seeing it made Juanita blush. Seeing herself in the mirror made her blush also. Tori had crimped her hair,and it spilled over her shoulders quite nicely. And Sammy had put make-up on her,she didn't usually wear make-up.

With a lot of wrestling, and bribery of candy, they finally got her into the dress. Just then, the flower girl, little Kisa Sohma showed up. She was clutching a tiny green basket, full of M Ms.

" You look so pretty Ms. Juanita." She said

" Aww." All the girls cooed. Juanita just responded by brandishing her fist at them, blushing madly.

" Lets go girls." Sammy said

"Lets just get this over with." Juanita grumbled.

And with those words, they rushed out the door


	3. The ceremony

Chp 3.

Upon seeing the church, poor little Juanita started to get a panic attack

"Nope, I've changed my mind, I'm leaving now." She yelled, diving for the steering wheel. AJ and Tori pulled her away, and held her back. Sammy parked the car and helped the girls pull her inside.

"I'm not gonna do it. I'm not gonna do it!" she yelled

"You are too gonna do it." All the girls yelled at once. They each held up candy, and lured her inside. Once inside, they spotted one of the groomsmen, the groom's brother, Edward.

"Is he here yet?" Tori asked him

"He is indeed," Edward replied, smiling," And man is he one lucky guy." Upon hearing those words, Juanita blushed, thinking about her Alphonse.

"Well come on Juanita-sama, we still have to get ready." AJ said, tugging on her friends elbow. They led her into a room, to get ready. Besides AJ and Sammy, there were 3 other bridesmaids, Winry, Edward's girlfriend, Tohru Sohma, Kisa's cousin- in- law and Lan Fan, a friend of Alphonse and Edward, and of Juanita too

"You look so pretty Juanita-san." Tohru told her

"Yes, you really do." Winry agreed

"For sure." Said Lan Fan, smiling

Juanita just blushed even redder.

When the girls were all finally ready, they were all in different versions of school girl outfits

Tohru wore a sun yellow, plaid skirt, a jacket of the same color, white knee high socks and she had her hair in a long braid

Winry wore a grey, plaid skirt, a pale grey jacket, white knee highs and she had her hair back in a long pony tail.

Sammy wore a blue plaid skirt, a jacket of the same color, white knee highs, and she had her hair back in pig tails

AJ wore a black plaid skirt, a deep grey jacket, white knee hiss and had let her hair down

Lan Fan wore a lavender plaid skirt, royal purple jacket, white knee highs and had her hair back in a bun

Tori was the only one not in a school girl outfit, she wore a kilt and her hair was all wild

"You guys are the real pretty ones." Juanita told them

"Thanks, but it's not our wedding, it's yours." Lan Fan told her

And with that the girls led her out the door, and to the sanctuary

At the doors of the sanctuary the girls met up with their respective groomsmen. AJ with her boyfriend, Gin Ichimaru,Winry with Edward, Sammy with Hikaru Hitachiin,Lan Fan with her boyfriend,Ling,and Tohru with her fiancée,Kyo Sohma. Even though the girls wanted it to go this way, they were actually going down in slightly different pairs

"You ready Juanita? Ling asked her

"I think so, I'm just nervous."

"It will be fine, just focus on Alphonse, and you'll be fine." Ling told her reassuringly

Just then, they heard the wedding march start. Kisa stood next to the ring bearers, Hunny and Momiji,and, and the other flower girl, Elicia Hughes. The girls skipped down the aisle, throwing the M Ms with skill. A few people grabbed for them, eating them. The ring bearers marched down the aisle after them. Then Lan Fan and AJ and Tohru and Hikaru and Winry. And finally, the maid of honor and the best man, Sammy and Edward. They all took their places at the front and smiled at eh figure in white in the back.

"You ready Juanita?" Tori asked

"I think so." Juanita whispered. And with that, Tori grabbed her arm and led her down the aisle.

Alphonse was waiting at the end. He wore a dashing black tux, and his gingery blonde hair shone with an inner light. He was quite handsome indeed. The whole crowd sighed when they saw Juanita, enchanted with her just blushed even redder

When her and Tori reached Alphonse, Tori drew a knife out, pointed at Alphonses's nose and said with a snarl," if you hurt her, ever, you'll die." All the bridesmaids snickered at his.

"Ok, I won't." Alphonse said, going cross eyed from staring down the knife's thin blade.

"Alright." Tori said, and she kissed Juanita on the cheek, and sat down,smirking

The ceremony went swimmingly. Juanita heard some muffled sobs from the front row,then a low squeal,she turned just slightly,to see Major Armstrong rubbing his sore arm,his sister,Oliver sitting next to him,smiling slightly. When they reached the I dos, Juanita could barely say them. But when she looked into Alphonses's eyes, she regained her confidence.

"I now declare you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Minister Roy Mustang declared.

Alphonse took her face gently, and brought her lips to his. The kiss was sweet, like honey, but edged with love, and care. Several people wolf-whistled.

Smiling, they ran up the aisle, everyone trailing behind them." Time for the reception." Edward yelled to the crowd. A cheer rose up, and Alphonse and Juanita looked at each other with nervous smiles.

"This should be fun",they both thought.


	4. The reception

Chp 4

Later, they whole wedding party were at the reception. Everyone was happy and congratulating the happy couple. When the time came to drink a toast to them, Tori was the one to do it

"I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple." She said hiccupping Come to find out; she has gotten a hold of some wine.

"To Juanita and Alphonse." The crowd cheered. Alphonse responded by kissing Juanita on the cheek, making her blush, and then punch him in the arm. He just laughed. Then came the speeches.

Edward's speech." Al, we've been through a lot, and I mean A LOT. You helped me save the country, and I'm just glad that you found happiness like me. Juanita, you're an amazing girl, and I'm glad you're with Al. Good Luck.

Ling's speech- "Al, your amazing. And so very lucky. I wish you guys luck and I hope you'll always have food when I come over." That one got quite a few laughs

AJ's speech-" Juanita, you've always been the best friend a gal could ever ask for. I'm so happy for you. Alphonse, wow, you are a luck man, treat this girl right, or else."

Sammy'sspeech-"Juanita, well, what can I not say? You're amazing, you're smart, and you're the best person I know. Even though I wanted you, I can accept this. hurt her…you die. Juanita, just remember, if you need someone to run to, I'm here for you.

Winry's speech." Al, wow, looks at you. You seem so happy. You're like a little brother to me. I can remember when you were just a knee-high. You look so happy today. Juanita, ,you've been a good fried tome since we met, and al I gotta say, is treat this boy well.

Tori tried to make a speech, but she forgot what to say.

Later, a lot happened. Alphonse had to drag Juanita onto the dance floor. She went, when he pulled out an Oreo. Sammy danced with Juanita also, and almost didn't let her go. Sammy also danced with Hikaru,and his equally hot twin,Kaoru. Tori snuck off with their good friend,Kyoya. Gin proposed to AJ, making everyone squeal. She said yes. Edward proposed to said yes also. Ling was witnessed break-dancing. The video ended upon YouTube,and got over 10,000 hits. Mustang accidentally set curtains on fire.

Everyone engaged I dancing to YMCA,that video got a little over 90,000 hits. Ling was found later,passed out in a punch bowl. Tori was found in an empty room, with Kyoya,making out. Alphonse and Edward did the tango togheter,which made everyone laught,that video got over a million hits on YouTube. They also found out, that everyone of the groomsmen, and bridesmaids, had gotten engaged either at, before of after the wedding. Juanita threw her bouquet, Lan-Fan and Sammy caught it at the same time, and cat fought over it, and it then sailed into Kisa's hands. Neither girl was mean enough to take it. When Alphonse threw the garter, it landed on Ling's head. Oh,and a cake fight ensued, everyone was cake spattered by the end of the day

Later, the happy couple left. There were cans,shoes,a wrench, and some screws stuck to the car's bumper. Everyone laughed at that. They climbed in, under a barrage of Sixlets,rice and Jolly Ranchers. They looked at each other,and wedding actually was quite fun.

" I love you Juanita." Alphonse told her

And I love you Alphonse."

They kissed,and drove off.


End file.
